I Will Survive!
by crystalpiece
Summary: Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki kekasih seperti Haruno Sakura sungguh melelahkan. Kenapa? Fic special buat Ulang Tahun Sasuke yang telat update 2 hariT.T Mind to RnR?:D Saya sangat menunggu.:


Fic ini aku persembahkan buat my lopely Sasuke-chan yang berulang tahun dua hari yang lalu. Happy Birthday Sasuuu~! Maaf telat, SaskeyT.T

**Warnings**: **AU**, **Typos**, **Abal**, **Lebay**, sedikit **OOC**. Maaf kalau **Garing Sangat**. Dan mohon maaf apabila ada **kata-kata yang tidak berkenan**. :D

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**Michiru Shizuka Presents**

**.**

**I WILL SURVIVE!**

**.**

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki pacar seperti Haruno Sakura sungguh "melelahkan".

Kenapa?

Entahlah. Jangan tanya padaku. Tanyalah pada si Uchiha Sasuke.

.

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Sini dong!"

Sasuke mendengus pasrah. Ya, saat ini dia sedang berduaan dengan sang kekasihnya tercinta di rumah kediamannya yang sangat besar itu. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya cewek bawel yang _notabene_ adalah kekasihnya itu berteriak-teriak memanggilnya, padahal mereka hanya berjarak kurang lebih satu meter. Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan gadisnya yang memekakkan telinga itu. Ya, ego Uchiha memang sangat tinggi seperti rumahnya, sampai-sampai duduk di sebelah pacar sendiri saja ogah, lebih memilih dijejerin daripada menjejeri si gadis _pinky_ nan imut-imut bernama Haruno Sakura. Andaikan Sakura lebih memilih berpacaran dengan chibi Sasuke yang sedang berteriak-teriak di dalam kepala ayam Sasuke untuk melaksanakan permintaan Sakura, mungkin hidup Sakura akan jauh lebih mudah. Daripada berpacaran dengan patung? Lagipula wajahnya sama, namun sayangnya chibi Sasuke hanya ada di pikiran Sasuke. Malangnya dirimu, Sakura.

"SASUKE! SINI NGGAK?"

Oh, ini sudah keterlaluan. Ini bakal mengerikan.

Akhirnya Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke, dari gerak-geriknya terlihat seperti hendak mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke, kemudian memutar-mutarnya di angkasa, lalu melemparkannya ke dunia lain. Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tidak memperkirakan lebih dulu bahwa kekuatan super Sakura akan muncul. Sementara Sasuke sedang di ujung tanduk, chibi Sasuke berpesta ria sambil mengata-ngatai Sasuke, "Sukurin! Mampus lo!"

Sakura sudah mulai mendekat. Wajahnya berapi-api seperti akan melahap Sasuke hidup-hidup.

10 senti…

5 senti…

1 senti…

Hening. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan Sakura tak sedikit pun menyentuhnya.

"SASUKE! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ini sangat parah. Jauh lebih parah. Sasuke lebih baik menerima tendangan, pukulan dan tamparan dahsyat dari Sakura daripada harus menenangkan "bayi besar yang menangis".

Oh, bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisan Sakura yang sangat memalukan ini? Bisa-bisa nanti para tetangga datang ke rumahnya dan menginterogasinya karena dikira ia sudah menghamili Sakura diluar nikah.

'Kami-sama, kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat? Bagaimana caraku membuat Sakura diam satu hari sajaaa? Aku sudah tidak tahan! Kalau begini terus setiap hari aku bisa mati pelan-pelan karena depresi!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya yang sejenis pantat ayam itu. Sakura masih menangis meraung-raung tanpa henti dan tanpa lelah, sampai akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk mengambil jalan teraman, Menenangkan Sakura. Dengan cara apapun. APAPUN!

"Sakura…"

"Hiks… Hiks… Hueeeeee…"

"Sakuraaa… Yang manis yang cantik yang imuuut…"

'…yang bawel yang nyebelin yang cereweeet…' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Huhuhuhuhuuu… Hiks… Hiks…"  
>"Sakura sayang… Jangan nangis dong…" hah, ini sungguh menghancurkan image cool yang sudah mati-matian ia bangun. Biarlah, nanti toh ia akan menghukum Sakura dengan hukuman yang lebih parah.<p>

Sakura masih saja menangis, dan itu membuat Sasuke keki. Bagaimana cara menenangkan bayinya-eh, pacarnya yang satu ini?

"Saaa-sasuke kuuun…"

"Hnnn?"

Chu.

"E-eh?" Wajah Sasuke langsung merah seperti tomat. Andaikan di hadapan Sasuke ada kaca, Sasuke pasti akan langsung bergairah untuk memakan wajahnya sendiri.

Wajah Sakura juga masih memerah. Siapa yang nggak malu terang-terangan mencium cowoknya lebih dulu? Tapi nampaknya ia menyeringai… Licik?

"Emmm… Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke menoleh. Apakah dia akan mendapat ciuman lagi? Tentu itu akan sangat menyenangkan!

1 detik…

5 detik...

10 detik…

PLAK! DUAGH!

"Dasar cowok ga pengertiaaan!"

Nasibmu belum mujur, Sasuke. Harap coba lagi lain kali.

**lloll**

Festival kembang api yang meriah ini pastinya sangat berisik, dan Sasuke benci itu. Andaikan ia bisa berlari pulang sekarang juga, tentu akan ia lakukan dengan senang hati. Tapi itu hanya andai-andai, bukan? Kenyataannya, dia tetap terjebak ditengah keramaian ini, bersama Sakura, tentu saja.

Bagaimana cara Sakura mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, sudah pasti dengan cara yang "menyengsarakan" Sasuke sehingga tak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita beli takoyaki!" ujar Sakura sambil mengapit lengan Sasuke dan menariknya paksa. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Kasian kau, Sas.

"Bayarin yah Sasuke-kun, makasihhhh! Muah!" ujar Sakura sambil mulai memakan takoyaki-nya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah. 'Aku lelah jadi pacarmu…' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, liat kembang api yuk!"

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita main itu!"

"Sasuke-kun, beliin ini!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Kepala Sasuke serasa mau meledak saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah menjadi pacar si _pinky_ ini. Yah, tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana cara 'memutuskan hubungan' dengan Sakura. Langsung jalan dengan cewek lain? Kalo ketahuan bisa-bisa ia dipermalukan di depan umum karena ditonjok Sakura dan dituding berselingkuh. Mati. Mati. Mati!

"Sasuke-kun! Ayo pulang!"

Tiba-tiba ada pelangi di atas kepala Sasuke. Niat untuk memutuskan Sakura kini terbang entah kemana. Perkataan Sakura barusan benar-benar mengembalikan _mood_ baiknya. Akhirnya, ia bisa bebas dari tepat terkutuk ini. Asal kau tahu Sakura, jika kau tak langsung mengatakan hal itu mungkin Sasuke akan meninggalkanmu. Apa kau bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke?

**lloll**

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Entah bagaimana, tapi saat itu Sasuke sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk meminang Sakura. Apapun resikonya akan ia terima, sekalipun ia harus keluar-masuk rumah sakit tiap tiga bulan sekali.

Dan sekarang, mimpi terburuk Sasuke pun datang,

Sakura hamil.

Dan mengidam macam-macam.

"Sasuke-kun… Aku ingin makan burung bangau goreng!"

Burung bangau goreng? Kau pikir itu tidak gila?

"Sakura… Kasian bangaunya kalau digoreng," ujar Sasuke mencoba merayu.

"Kalo gitu bangau bakar!"

"Apalagi dibakar, Sakura…"

"Sebodo! Goreng aja dirimu sendiri, baka!"

DUAGH!

Nasib, nasib. Sasuke, kuatkan dirimu… Masih hamil tetep aja ganas.

**.**

Setelah melewati sembilan bulan terberatnya, Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Betapa perjuangannya selama ini menunggu Uchiha cilik di dalam perut Sakura itu lahir dengan selamat. Pokoknya nanti anak itu harus berterima kasih padanya, dan semoga perilakunya tidak seperti Sakura. Kalau seperti Sakura, habislah dia.

Sakura melahirkan dengan durasi yang relatif cepat, dengan peluh membanjir. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi gemetar. Untung saja ia bukan wanita, melahirkan itu nampaknya sakit sekali. Apalagi waktu hamil, kemana-mana harus membawa balon besar.

"Selamat tuan, nyonya. Anaknya laki-laki," ujar sang perawat sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang imut-imut itu.

"Anakku!" teriak Sakura langsung memeluk anaknya. Sasuke mendekat, mencoba melihat wajah anaknya yang ia yakini sangat tampan seperti dirinya.

Untuk kali ini, Sakura tersenyum manis sekali, sambil mencoba bermanja-manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Maaf yah Sasuke-kun, kalau selama ini aku menyebalkan, cerewet, suka maksa, suka mukul…"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. Saat ini juga ia berjanji, ia akan bertahan walau perlakuan Sakura kepadanya sangat mengerikan. Ia akan bertahan demi Sakura dan demi anaknya, ia rela walaupun ia harus keluar-masuk rumah sakit tiap tiga bulan sekali.

"Terimakasih, Sakura…"

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Ingat, hari Sabtu, kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Hari apa ini?"

"Sabtu, Sakura."

DUAGH!

Pukulan. Lagi. Sabar Sasuke… Baru satu jam yang lalu kau berjanji akan tetap bertahan, kan?

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, baka!"

Sasuke terbengong-bengong. Hari ini hari ulang tahunnya? Yang benar saja!

"Otanjobi Omedettou, Sasuke-kun… Aku udah kasih kamu hadiah tadi, tuh hadiahnya lagi tidur, hehe," ujar Sakura sambil nyengir dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memeluk Sakura. Memangnya ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan?

Dan bagi Sasuke, hadiah Sakura kali ini adalah hadiah paling indah yang pernah didapatkannya.

**OWARI**

Wadawww, _Fic_ ini telat di-_update_TT Maaf ya SaskeyT.T

Ini original, apabila ada yang sama mohon maaf, tapi ini asli buatan saya koook. Akhir-akhir ini saya juga jarang aktif baca _fic-fic_ baru, jadi sama sekali gatau perkembangannya.

_So, Review_? _Concrit_? Apapun saya terima:D RnR _please_~


End file.
